Pushed to the Edge
by inu-kikkyo
Summary: Kagome is all alone in this world other than her 8yearold brother Souta. If she doesn’t take care of him, he will be taken away from her. So, she has one way to earn money. She sells her most precious possession. If there are lemons, i will give warning.
1. Her Job

Ok this is my first story. I have a friend named Baybeebliss who writes fan fictions too and a lot of my stories are probably gonna be co-written by her. Also, this is my first fan fiction so please don't made crude comments on my story, as in, my ideas. I'll try to update as much as I can but I'm kinda busy lately so I'm really sorry if I don't update. Both I and Baybeebliss have an idea and we ask for your opinion.

You all read stories but they're not complete and the author has not updated in a year or since forever. We think it really sucks so we're thinking of taking those stories and we either change it or complete it for them. Should we do it or is it against the rules. Also, if you think we should do this and you've read stories like the type I mentioned, you can give me the title of the story and the author and I will try to make it good for you. Thanks!

Summary: Kagome is all alone in this world other than her 8-year-old brother Souta. If she doesn't take care of him, he will be taken away from her. So, she has one way to earn money. She sells her most precious possession.

Chapter One: Her Job

By the way, Inuyasha is rich and he's a human here.

----------

Kagome was a happy young girl before it all happened, before her mother left her in a car accident. Her mother had gone grocery shopping while Kagome was home with her little brother Souta. They were home, watching TV and laughing until the phone rang. The police told them that their mom had died in a car crash. Kagome is 18 so she's of legal age. She's able to keep her younger brother only if she can support him.

Her father left when she was born so life was always difficult. Her mother didn't have a lot of money so they lived in an apartment. On Kagome's mother's will, it said that Kagome will be the legal guardian of Souta and that everything of hers will belong to Kagome if she dies. She only had enough to support her family so that means, she doesn't have money. After the police informed her of the news, she only had one thought in her head.

'_I have to keep Souta alive no matter what. He's the only one I have left. I will keep him alive even if it means my own life and education.'_

Luckily, it's the summer holidays so they didn't have to worry about Souta's education yet. But it will be a problem in the nearby future. Kagome walked around the city, looking for a job but it appears that the gods are against her. She either couldn't one or the ones she found needed a better education than high school. Some just doesn't want her to do the job. She had almost no money left because she used most of her savings to rent the apartment for half a month and food. She had to move out today. She only had one thing left in mind that she can do for money. That job is prostitution. It's only temporary. Until she can find a decent job, she would have to do that, even if it meant selling her virginity to some unknown person. She vowed to keep Souta alive even if it means her own life and happiness.

With the last of her money, she bought an outfit and will make her stand out. She wore a black skirt that was way above mid thigh and a very small and tight bright red tube top. She's a very beautiful young woman her self but she had to get an outfit that will make her stand out. She took Souta out to eat right after she bought the outfit and then told Souta to stay in the alleyway. She changed into her outfit and stepped outside, beside a club.

----Meanwhile-------

Inuyasha sat in the back of his car, his driver driving for him. Inuyasha is strong, handsome, rich, and very confident. He has long black hair and deep violet eyes. He got his money from his father's fortune. His father, Inutashio gave it to him after his death. He may look very tough but he's a big softy on the inside.

Myoga (the driver) drove down the streets of Tokyo. He saw a young woman dressed like prostitute with a very sad expression on her face. She looks like she doesn't really want to do this. He felt sorry for the young girl but he can't do anything to help her.

"Stop the car Myoga, I need to get a snack and a drink," said Inuyasha.

Myoga stopped and quickly got out of the car to open it for Inuyasha but he beat Myoga to it. Even though he's human, he's still very fast. Inuyasha went inside a nearby convenient store and grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and a bag of Doritos. He placed the items on the front desk to pay.

"That will be $3.77, sir."

Inuyasha dug through the pockets in his red sweatshirt, where he usually kept his wallet but it wasn't there. He began to sweat. The cashier looked at him suspiciously. He couldn't find his wallet. He began to dig through the many pockets in his pants and finally found it. He looked through his wallet and saw only hundred dollar bills.

"Do you have change for a hundred?" he asked as he continued to find something smaller.

"Wait, never mind," he said, finding a lonely five dollar bill in the back of his wallet, "here you go."

The cashier gave him his change back and Inuyasha left with his snack. He went back inside his car and sat down in the back seat. He looked out the window and saw a young woman, no older than 18, dressed like a prostitute with a sad expression on her face.

"Stop the car, Myoga."

Inuyasha hopped out of the car and walked over to the raven haired beauty.

"Hey wench, are you a prostitute?" he asked, very roughly.

"Y-yes," Kagome said softly, bowing her head in shame.

Inuyasha felt really had for her. He noticed that she is very sad and she began to stare at the ground in shame. A lone tear slid down her smooth skin and fell on the ground.

"What's your price?" he asked, way softer than the tone he used previously.

Kagome didn't notice his change of tone and was still very afraid of him.

"One hun-"she started.

"One hundred, are you insane woman?" he asked, surprised.

"Seventy-seventy-five, please sir, I have a younger brother I need to support!" she pleaded, misunderstanding his surprised tone.

"Get in the car," he said.

Inuyasha is furious.

'_I can't believe this girl here is just gonna sell her virginity for $75. I can just tell she's never done this before just by the look on her face. Why is she doing this?'_


	2. The Offer

Here's the second chapter of my story. I don't really know how this story is gonna go on but I'm just writing whatever comes into my head. Please review for my story. The most reviews I get the more chapters I write since I know that people will be waiting to read my story. If you don't like the story please don't make really rude comments like this story sucks because other people may like it and it would be offending.

Now on with the story

Chapter Two: The Offer

--------------

Kagome went inside and sat down on the soft interior of the car.

'_How can a man who can afford a car this nice refuse to pay a hundred dollars?'_

She looked over at Inuyasha.

'_Well, I guess this is place that will happen…'_

Inuyasha was furious, no wait, he's even more that furious. He looked so angry that he might explode! He began to glare at Kagome and she brought her knees up to her head, covering her face and sobbing quietly.

"What are you so sad about?" he asked bluntly.

'_Crap, why did I ask my question like that. I could have been a little bit nicer! She's so beautiful, just like an angel. Wait a minute, did I just think that? How can she sell her virginity for a measly $75? Why is she doing this? How can she just sell her first time like that? What happened to her?'_

Kagome cried even more, hearing his attitude towards her.

"Why are you being a whore? I remember you saying something about a young brother," he said more gently this time, though he still sounded very angry and his wording was still wrong.

Myoga looked at this rearview mirror with pride. Inuyasha's father would be so proud of Inuyasha. He tried his best to help raise Inuyasha in the absence of his father and ever since he had picked up the young fox demon, Shippo, he felt that he had done a great job. Myoga was looking forward to playing with Shippo when they got back to the manor. He tried to increase the speed a tiny bit so he wouldn't get caught. Kagome was still misunderstanding.

'_Why would still bastard want to know? Would it give him some extra pleasure when he knows about my horrible life?" she thought furiously._

"Look here you bastard! I'm not gonna tell you out pitiful my life is just so you can get some perverse pleasure when you are fucking me!" she yelled, "Stop the car, I don't need you money," she said, knowing it was untrue.

Inuyasha was very surprised. He looked at the girl in his car is currently trying to look less like a slut.

"I…I think you misunderstood my question," he said, trying to ignore the odd feeling in his chest.

'_Is he some murderer out to kill people? Does the torture prostitutes to death or something?'_

"Let me out!" she yelled.

Myoga accidentally put on the child safety lock. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

'_He looked kinda familiar,' she thought._

That lonely made her even more afraid, thinking that he's some infamous murderer.

"Stop that!" he yelled rather forcefully, "I'm not gonna rape you, like I would ever want to have sex with someone like you," he said, crossing his arms, trying to make the feeling in his chest go away, "I'm offering to let you live in my guest house."

Kagome stopped her frantic screaming and banging.

'_I think I know who he is.'_

"Um…What's your name?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi," he replied.

'_Inuyasha Takahashi, the famous for donating lots of money and clothing to various charities and orphans. And he also adopted a 7-year-old boy two years ago.'_

Kagome felt like a fool now but feeling like a fool and knowing that you don't have to sell your body kinda evens out. Inuyasha suddenly found himself in the embrace or a crying girl, whose tears are slowing soaking his shirt.

"Thank you so much," she muttered into his chest.

Myoga looked back at the two, noticing that Inuyasha was blushing. The boy nervously put his arms around her and squeezed her gently. The annoying-but-wonderful feeling was back in full force, and his desire to get rid of it and his kind nature were conflicting on whether or not to push her away. Eventually the thought of pushing her away left.

Kagome kept on crying into Inuyasha's shirt, tears of joy kept on flowing out of her eyes. After another 5 minutes or so, Kagome fell asleep but still keeping Inuyasha in her embrace. About 10 minutes later, they reached the gate of Inuyasha's mansion and he's still holding the young girl in his arms. He wanted to laugh because her breath was tickling his stomach. He was starting to turn red, this time from the effort of not laughing. Myoga pulled up by the guest house. It was a few hundred feet away from the main house, and the size of most people's house and yard combined.

Inuyasha opened the door, trying not to wake up the sleeping girl in his arms. After half a minute, he successfully got out of the car. He stared at the young woman sleeping peacefully in his arms, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed…

"Inuyasha!" a small voice yelled.

"Shush Shippo, she's trying to sleep!"

"Oh, so you finally scored?" he asked, "I didn't think you would be the kind of guy who would do it in the car," he said thoughtfully, "You know, she's pretty young."

"_Mental note: Kill Miroku for teaching Shippo perverted things like that."_

"PERVERT!" a voice rang out.

'_Never mind, Sango already beat me to that. I hope he doesn't have to go to the hospital again. I think the people there are used to seeing him coming in.'_

He thought back to when it happened.

---Flashback---

It's just another day at the guest house and Sango was sitting on the couch watching MuchMusic when Miroku walked in. He tripped over the coffee table and kissed Sango on the lips.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled.

She slapped him multiple times and even gave him a few hits in the head. Miroku fell to the floor, unconscious. Inuyasha happened to be sleeping upstairs and woke up because of all the commotion. When he came down, he saw worried Sango bending over an unconscious Miroku.

"Miroku, wake up," she said softly.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"He kissed me and I think I hit him too hard. Normally if I knock him out, he should be up in a few minutes but he's still not awake."

"I think we should get him to the hospital, just in case."

---End Flashback---

It's so obvious that Miroku is in love with security officer, seeing as he didn't sue her for beating him up about…a million times. Inuyasha didn't care as long as they didn't fuck each other's brains out in his room or his car. Of course, the way things were looking, he didn't need to worry about it for a while. After hearing a 'thud' and a scream, he wondered why Miroku was groping a girl who has a black belt in three different types of martial arts. Kagome stirred gently and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha unconsciously. He then realized that he was standing there for a couple of minutes.

"Shippo tell Sango and Miroku…" Inuyasha looked around.

'_Damn he already left.'_

He knew what that meant. Miroku would be congratulating him for finally having 'getting some'. He sighed and opened the door of the house and walked over to the master bedroom, gently depositing his burden onto the large bed, pulling the blankets over her. He leaned down, studying the features of her face. She could easily be a model when her figure rounded out a bit more. He looked at her lips. There was something alluring about them, the way they were gently parted in her sleep, glistening with the coat of saliva over them, her warm breath tickling his own lips. He had been leaning in closer, not realizing it. Their lips were dangerously close. Suddenly, his lips gently brushed against hers, snapping him back to reality.

'Stop acting like a pervert!' he screamed at himself, while beating himself up mentally, (Imagine Inuyasha beating himself up).

'_Not even Miroku would kiss an unconscious girl.'_

Getting up to leave, he took one last look at her sleeping form as he leaned against the door way. The feeling was back again. It was almost paining him to leave her. He sighed.

'_What is she doing to me?'_

------------

There you go, another chapter. Please read and review. Thank you. Make sure you read the messages at the top because a lot of times, they may be important.


End file.
